75 Words, 1000 Emotions
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: “I can’t your path is in the light. Mine is shrouded in darkness” Demyx replied “Then let me help you find the light” Sora responded. SoraDemyx Yaoi


My first Kingdom Hearts Story. And it just came out of nowhere. I first set down to finish a fic from a different fandom. But kingdom hearts wouldn't get out of my head (thanks to a friend of mine who recently beat the game for the first time and brought my fangirlness back to the surface:p you know who you are!) Anyway then I sat down to write another kh fic but couldn't get it out right. I'll give a preview at the end of the story. It's a bit darker then this though.

This is a bit of an odd pairing but cute! Sora x Demyx. Please tell me what you think.

He knew **better** then to be here. He knew if his companions knew he would be shunned but he didn't care.

He **should** have loved Kairi. She was his princess. But he didn't

He **could** have loved Riku. He was his best friend. And Riku loved him. But he didn't.

He **might** have been able to love Axel. Roxas did. But he didn't.

For Sora life was never simple. He wasn't expected to be the savior of **the** world.

No he was expected to be the savior of **all** worlds. Talk about stress.

All that stress had reached its boiling point when he had met **Him** for the first time. He had been a complete and utter mess. He could have just as easily been in inviting Sora out to a party as he had been trying to engage him in a battle.

But they had ended up fighting and for all his flaws: in combat he was strong, powerful, and **beautiful.**

He was the most beautiful thing Sora had **ever** seen. It nearly took his breath away. Perhaps that was how he had managed to defeat Sora's companions.

Sora could tell that he didn't like fighting the keyblade master. And despite everything Sora didn't have it in him to really continue the fight either. They locked eyes and a **silent message** passed between them.

Sora lowered his keyblade as it disappeared, and approached the dark clad figure. He hadn't revived his companions knowing in his **heart** that it was better this way for now.

"Tell me about Roxas." Was the first thing **spoken** between them.

The other looked confused for a moment then he **smiled** and somehow understood exactly what Sora wanted and why without asking questions. "Roxas," he began taking a seat on the ground.

"**Roxas**, was proud and confident. Though the last to join us he was defiantly the most powerful. Even Xemnas could see it" he started as Sora sat down next to him. He remembered the name Xemnas from earlier encounters with Axel.

"He was **loyal**, as well he wanted to find his heart, find his past. Always confused why he of all of us could call the keyblade and dispatch the heartless, always searching for his heart."

The storyteller leaned back not caring that Xemnas would most likely kill him for giving this information to the **enemy**. This boy wasn't an enemy to him. Never. "He was special. You see us Nobodies, we aren't suppose to have emotions. But he did, and he could bring them out in other people"

Sora moved closer, almost **desperate** to hear more. "This part not even Xemnas knows. Heck most didn't- I only know because- well lets just say I'm special. Anyway Axel–I'm pretty sure you've met him-and Roxas were lovers" A bit of wistfulness seemed to enter his voice.

Sora was slightly shocked but somehow knew it was **true**. He had a feeling he knew why his blonde storyteller had known from the way he spoke about Roxas, but remained silent.

Roxas's **story** continued, "Things were ok, routine even really as much as they could get until a silver haired boy appeared"

"**Riku**!" Sora exclaimed "I've been searching for him"

The blonde looked a little **sad** at the emotional outburst, but continued anyway. "I don't know his name. But I know he plagued Roxas. Roxas started to buy into the idea that his feeling didn't really exist. And then finally decided he couldn't find his answers with the organization. In a way though I guess he was right. Though when he left it nearly killed Axel. He's been searching for Roxas, his heart, ever sense."

Sora was moved by his story. No one had told him anything really about Roxas, The one that had sacrificed everything for him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at his companion. **"Thank you"**

"For what?" he **honestly** looked confused.

Sora unconsciously leaned on his shoulder. "For telling me, I forgot to ask though. What is your name? It's not **fair** that you know mine and I don't know yours"

In a rather introspective moment he replied "Life usually isn't fair, but you already know that. My name is **Demyx** or at least now it is. Not sure what it was before"

"Demyx huh. I liked it. But why did you **tel**l me that? Won't you get in trouble?" Sora asked eyes shining.

"Because you asked., and I don't care. The organization isn't what it uses to be anyways. I mean Xemnas is trying to kill you. Several of the others are dead. Axel's gone a-wol, we are more like **Organization 6 and a half**" Demyx proclaimed.

"Then why stay with them?" **Sora** asked. "Why not leave them too. Come with us we could help you find your heart and fix everything"

"I can't your path is in the light. Mine is shrouded in **darkness" **Demyx replied though his non existent heart fluttered in his chest. Seemed like Sora poetically had the same effect as Roxas.

"Then let me help you find the **light**" Sora responded.

What happened next took them both by surprise. Sora leaned in and **kissed** Demyx.

For Demyx it felt like being **remade**. He melted into it and soon found his hands in Sora's hair. Sora wrapped his arms around Demyx, seemingly afraid that if he let go it would all disappear.

It happened to be **exactly** what they both needed. In one moment Sora's life got entirely more complicated. But at that moment, he didn't care.

Demyx decided to let Sora lead him to the light. And hopefully to his heart. Neither mentioned what might happen when they found it. After all Sora's feelings hadn't stayed the same from **nobody** to 'somebody'

It had taken a bit of convincing on Sora's part that no Demyx was not the enemy and yes it was ok that he came with him. Donald and Goofy in the end trusted their friend's judgment. Though neither knew the extent of the **bond** they shared.

As of yet they hadn't ran into Riku, Axel, or King Mickey. Something Sora was grateful for yet at the same time just wished he could get it over with. The other organization members hadn't expected the second traitor, but they didn't survive long enough to report back. It seemed that Axel and Roxas hadn't been the only nobodies who had been **special**.

Sora thought he had found Riku but he kept running into dead ends. Riku was his best friend-even if he could return his **feelings**.

Demyx became an **addiction** he didn't think he could ever give up. His skin tasted so sweet, and his touch turned his blood to fire.

But most of all, the nobody made him feel safe and gave him a much needed **anchor** in his life. Even if they still hadn't reached the most intimate level. But that was ok. They still had their lives to live.

Even Goofy and Donald noticed the difference in Sora. How Demyx could make him smile so brightly, he had never been as **joyful** speaking of Kairi or Riku.

Sora even began to **forget** that Demyx was a nobody. Even more so, Demyx started to forget too. Despite not having a heart and being a shell, he was pretty sure he had never been this complete before. He didn't need his own heart he had Sora's.

He'd had an **unrequited** crush on Roxas. More so due to the nobody's ability to make him feel. Sora however wasn't a crush or lust. It couldn't be.

Sora thought he should feel **guilty**. Riku had done so much for him. But Sora couldn't even love him back. But he didn't. You can't choose who you fall in love with. Riku most of all should be able to understand that.

Demyx thought **maybe** he should feel guilty. Axel and Roxas had been in love. He knew this and knew what it felt like now. Roxas and Sora were the same person, but at the same time not. But he couldn't feel Guilty. Roxas may have loved Axel, but Sora loved him.

It was all **over**. Xemnas had died, and Demyx survived. Even if he had been a tad bit jealous over the past few events.

Axel had discovered Demyx and Sora, in akin to the way Demyx had found out about Roxas and Axel. He saw them kiss. Then all **hope** died in his eyes. The last time Demyx saw Axel, Axel warned him to take care of Roxas and Sora.

Next he knew Axel had **died** to save Sora. Sora cried over him. And Demyx wonder idly if Sora would cry like that for him when he died.

Sora had gone after his **princess** when he discovered she was in danger. She knew now, and admitted to realizing a long time ago that Sora would never really lover her like that. Despite what they had seen, everything didn't have a fairy tale ending.

Riku had shown up in Xehanort's body. Demyx was happy to know that Sora's bond with Riku was not powerful enough for him to instantly **recognize** him. No it had taken Kairi to do that.

But then Riku and Sora were trapped **together** to fight Xemnas. Demyx had to wonder. Now that Riku was back, would he really choose him over his best friend? Demyx didn't think he had a chance.

Then a month passed as Demyx stayed on the **island**. Sora and Riku still hadn't returned. And Demyx felt himself start to die again. The fact that he was a nobody struck him hard. He needed Sora.

Then Sora and Riku came back, and the first thing Sora did? Run into Demyx's arms. Kairi had explained the relationship to the surprise of the others. However seeing it was different. They could see the **real thing. **Love is beautiful.

Riku cried. He **knew** that Sora had rejected him because of what he had become. Couldn't Sora see he had done it all for him?

Then Sora came and talked to his friend. He placed his hand where his **heart** was. Letting Riku know that he would always be there. But as a friend. Sorry that it wasn't the way he wanted. You can't choose who you love, if he could have he would have chosen Riku. But love doesn't work like that.

Sora asked King Mickey about helping him **find** Demyx's heart.

King Mickey explained that when Kingdom Hearts was destroy that Demyx's heart should have **returned** to him.

No trace was found of Xehanort/Xemnas, Though the question was that his real name? Xemnas was just Ansem with an x tossed in and the other letters jumbled around. Xehanort was '**No Heart**" done the same way.

All the others hearts had returned though. They were trying to put their life together again. Axel had turned out to be a friend of **Cloud's**. When he died his spirit and body merged again. Though he had fleeting memories of Roxas, and even less of Sora, He was getting on with his life. He wanted to know more of his time as Axel.

Sora had promised to visit and tell what he could. He understood were he was coming from. He had been there. When Demyx realized that he felt not jealousy towards the act of compassion. And knew how much it meant to Sora, he quickly **agreed** to help.

Sora felt **immensely** lighter knowing Axel had found his heart and lived on.

King Mickey came to examine him, hopefully to find out why his heart **had not** returned. The result however was unexpected.

"His heart has **retunred**" Mickey stated. "Though it seems he is continuing as Demyx and not his previous life."

Sora smiled and hugged Demyx "That means he's going to **stay** as Demyx!"

Mickey nodded and Demyx smiled. He was slightly **curious** about who he use to be. But if not knowing meant he was able to stay with Sora, then he could be clueless forever.

He knew things would never be **perfect** but he had his happy ending after all.

Believe in the existence of the plot bunny. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. I think Sora and Demyx just became my new obsession and I hadn't even pondered the couple before tonight O-o.

Oh and here's the preview ish I promised. These are little teaser snippets from the first chapter. There is more in-between each line. Kinda like a movie advertisement.

_Kairi raced down the beach. She was looking for Sora and Riku. She had to find them. The king was here looking for them. He had said it was urgent._

_Riku's eyes flashed with concern and then alarm. Just when he finally thought they could rest in peace. _

_As Riku approached were he had just left Sora he saw the blue eyed teen holding something small and silvery in his hands. "Sora" _

"_Sora, King Mickey is here, He says he needs to speak to us. Organization XIII is reforming!" Riku exclaimed motioning for Sora to follow him._

_But Sora did not move, he simply looked at Riku and spoke "I know" in a low voice._

_Sora just looked away out towards the ocean. "You forget Riku. I was one of them" _


End file.
